Unia Attreńska
Unia Attreńska, nazywana również Imperium Attreńskim to państwo powstałe w 532 ABY na rzecz unii między dwoma państwami, Imperium Konstantyńskim i Nowym Imperium Yazimirskim, których monarchowie, Despota zwierzchni Reman I Daubreck-Constantae i Sułtanka Ahzra II Erkana, kolejno, wzięli ślub i tym samym zjednoczyli oba te państwa pod jednym sztandarem, stając się niekwestionowanymi hegemonami w całym Attrenikos po długim okresie słabnącej siły Konstantynium i utraty państwowości Yazimirów na rzecz Cesarstwa Zaaeharen. Historia Zalążki Unii Terytoria Korona Konstantyńska Do terytoriów Korony Konstantyńskiej należy całość terenów byłego Imperium Konstantyńskiego sprzed Unii, minus całkiem spore połacie południowego zachodu, które zostały mocno splądrowane i po części przejęte przez Ordę Khazzacką, a następnie przez krótki okres Królestwo Vagarii. Podczas wojen unifikacyjnych te tereny i sporo innych, w tym niegdysiejsza Przestrzeń Yazimirska, została odbita z rąk Zaarian i Vagarów. Terytoria Korony Konstantyńskiej odpowiadają głównie za politykę i zbrojenie państwa, jak i ciężki przemysł. Ze względu na panujące przed Unią rozbicie dzielnicowe, despoci poszczególnych dzielnic sprawują w nich autonomię, aczkolwiek ultymatywnie odpowiadają przed Autokratorem, który działa jako ich zwierzchnik. Despoci dzielnicowi spotykają się z Autokratorem cztery razy do roku i prowadzą obrady dotyczące państwa. Korona Yazimirska Do terenów Korony Yazimirskiej należy całość starej przestrzeni Yazimirskiej, a w późniejszych latach Korona została poszerzona o dodatkowe systemy wraz z Attreńskim pchnięciem na południe podczas wojen unifikacyjnych. Korona Yazimirska odpowiada głównie za produkcję żywności oraz wydobycie surowych minerałów, w tym kamieni szlachetnych. Polityka Polityka w Unii Attreńskiej jest mniej zawiła aniżeli w niegdysiejszym Imperium Konstantyńskim, gdyż władza jest wyraźnie podzielona między dwóch monarchów. Za czasów panowania Remana I i jego żony, Ahzry, despota zwierzchni Korony Konstantyńskiej (posiadający tytuł Autokratora) posiadał de facto władzę nad Unią jako ogółem, w czasie gdy Monarcha Yazimirski (w tym wypadku żona Autokratora) działa jako współwładczyni, doradczyni oraz figura reprezentacyjna narodu. Rozbicie dzielnicowe Imperium Konstantyńskiego po abdykacji Filippy gwarantowało jej dzieciom władzę nad poszczególnymi terenami (dzielnicami) Imperium, które posiadały sporą autonomię, aczkolwiek odpowiadały przed despotą zwierzchnim, który również był de facto głową całego Imperium. Comitum Imperialae Comitum Imperialae to instytucja polityczna swoim stylem łącząca senaty Imperium Konstantyńskiego i Yazimirskiego, tworząc jeden, jednoizbowy parlament. Do Comitum Imperialae nalezą cztery warstwy członkowskie, najniższa, czyli Trybuni, wybierani z pospolitego ludu, Kwestorzy, wybierani z Trybunów przez Pretorów, Pretorzy, najczęściej wywodzący się z wyżyn społecznych Unii (arystokracja, uczeni, magnateria, zasłużeni wojskowi), oraz Propretorzy, czyli siedmiu najczęściej najbardziej wpływowych arystokratów z terenów Unii, wybierani co dziesięć lat przez Pretorów z pomiędzy siebie samych. Wybory Wybory członków do Comitum Imperialae odbywają się co dziesięć lat. W głosowaniu mają prawo brać udział wszyscy obywatele Unii Attreńskiej w wieku pełnoletnim wzwyż. Ludzie głosują na Trybunów, którzy są wybierani spośród wielu kandydatów by reprezentować swój układ, następnie, Trybuni głosują na Kwestorów, którzy są wybierani spośród Trybunów, zaś Pretorzy następnie wybierają spośród Trybunów kandydatów na Kwestorów. Pretorzy wybierani są przez Kwestorów spośród wyżyny społecznej Imperium, a następnie Pretorzy głosują na Propretorów, najwyższych urzędników w Comitum Imperialae, których potem może zatwierdzić bądź odrzucić sam Autokrator. Każdy członek Comitum może zostać odwołany w dowolnym momencie przez Rektora Comitum, jeśli ten uzyska pozwolenie Autokratora. Kadencja każdego członka Comitum może zostać przedłużona przez samego Autokratora jeśli ten tak zdecyduje, a członkowie Comitum, których kadencje zostały przedłużone bezterminowo zyskują tytuł Dictatora. Język Na terenach Unii wprowadzono stworzony pod koniec IV wieku ABY język Język neoattreński, który miał służyć jako nowy język łączący wszystkie narodowości i grupy etniczne w Attrenikos. Bazując się na języku Eldarów (który wówczas również służył jako język urzędowy Imperium Konstantyńskiego, oraz lingua franca galaktyki), zaimplementowano w owym języku również mase zapożyczeń z Tokijskiego, języków Novésverskich, oraz wskrzeszono wiele archaicznych, już rzadko używanych słów języka Eldarów. Neoattre lingue okazał się jednak jedynie częściowym sukcesem, gdyż nawet już pod koniec rządów Remana I Eldaroi i Tokijski dalej działały jako swoiste lingua franca na terenach Unii. Siły Zbrojne Siły Zbrojne Unii Attreńskiej (ne.att. Summilitarum de Unioi Attrenai) są podzielone na dwie dystynktywne części. Są nimi: *Armia Unii Attreńskiej (ne.att. Militium de Unioi Attrenai) to w ogólnym pojęciu całość sił naziemnych Unii Attreńskiej, czyli dokładniej wszystkie Legiony (Legioi), Milicja Attreńska (Aequimilitium Attrenai) oraz Korpusy Auksylarne (Militium Auxilioi). W armii na stałej służbie pozostawała znaczna ilość dorosłych obywateli Unii, a przynajmniej z początku jej istnienia, a w późniejszych latach zredukowano ilość i zmieniono armię z poborowej na zawodową. Przeróżne regionalne milicje, konstable i gwardie oraz siły zbrojne dzielnic konstantyńskich są w razie stanu wojennego zaliczane do ogółu Armii Unii. *Marynarka Unii Attreńskiej (Militarum Nautikoi de Unioi Attrenai) to całość sił przestrzennych oraz powietrznych Unii. Do marynarki nalezą wszystkie okręty o desygnacji wojskowej, czyli około dziesięć tysięcy okrętów, choć warto zauważyć, ze znaczna ich część nie jest stale obsługiwana, zamiast tego będąc zachowywana w razie wojny totalnej. Regionalne marynarki, marynarki dzielnicowe oraz marynarki prywatne jak w przypadku Armii również są zaliczane do ogółu w wypadku stanu wojennego. Siły zbrojne państwa są w dużej mierze ulepszeniem systemu używanego przez Imperium Konstantyńskie w ostatnich latach suwerenności państwa, choć z dodatkiem przeróżnych nowości z niegdysiejszego wojska Yazimirskiego, jak m.in. Yanisarzy, elitarna jednostka uderzeniowa państwa, wywodząca się historycznie z Yazimiru. Relacje z innymi państwami Imperium Terry Imperium Terry jest jednym z głównych sojuszników Unii Attreńskiej. Reman, będący po kądzieli spokrewniony z dynastią panującą na Terrze, objął tron za wstawiennictwem owego Imperium po swojej ciotce. To właśnie dzięki działaniom Terry i jej interwencji na Etrenum w roku 532 ABY doszło do pierwszej wojny unifikacyjnej, a następnie do Unii Imperium Konstantyńskiego z Yazimirskim. Handel i wspólne ćwiczenia wojskowe są podstawą, a jednostki wojskowe Unii w wielu aspektach inspirowane są strukturą do Imperium Terry. Święte Arcyksięstwo Allemaińskie Święte Arcyksięstwo Allemaińskie, będąc członkiem Ligi Ludzkiej, utrzymuje dobre stosunki ze swoim sojusznikiem. Handel jest prowadzony miedzy tymi dwoma państwami, a w późniejszych latach Attrenikos, a zwłaszcza tereny mocno zrujnowanej wojną Korony Yazimirskiej, stały się miejscem zamieszkania wielu Allemaińczyków po rosnącym napięciu wobec wpływów Terry poza Eksterią. Imperium Helghańskie Z Imperium Helghańskim relacje Unia posiadała jeszcze przed unifikacją, gdyż w 505 ABY Helghaści dołączyli do Ligi Ludzkiej. Od tamtej pory oba państwa utrzymywały bardzo dobre relacje, a sporo Helghańskich ochotników nawet brało udział w wojnach unifikacyjnych we wspólnym interesie ludzkości. Po wojnach unifikacyjnych zdezelowane i wyludnione tereny korony Yazimirskiej były zaoferowane stronnikom Unii jako ziemie do osiedlenia, a z oferty tej skorzystało również wielu Helghastów. Państwo Mandaloriańskie Państwo Mandaloriańskie utrzymywało dobre relacje z Unią, tak samo jak Imperium Konstantyńskie przed nimi. Unia Attreńska była jednym z nielicznych państw posiadających kolonie w wysoce zastrzeżonej i chronionej galaktyce satelitarnej Hydian, gdzie prowadzili różne przedsięwzięcia wydobywcze/górnicze oraz osiedlali ludzi na dzikich planetach w celach eksploatacji i współpracy z lokalną władzą Mandalorian. Wspólne działania wojskowe w owej galaktyce były częste, zwłaszcza podczas tłumienia buntów rdzennej populacji Hydian. Gwiezdne Imperium Novésverii Gwiezdne Imperium Novésverii od samego początku Unii posiadało neutralne relacje, tak samo jak z paktycznie wszystkimi innymi państwami w znanym świecie, jednak w tajemnicy oba państwa zywiły do siebie niezgodę i wrogość. Dopiero podczas drugiej wojny międzygalaktycznej, gdy Gwiezdne Imperium, w bardzo śmiałym ruchu, najechała Unię, ich relacje z żywionych w sekrecie zostały utwierdzone w kamieniu, po tym jak oficjalnie potwierdzono, iż Cesarz Novésverii, Adriyan Novés, brał udział w zamordowaniu wujka Remana I, Konstantyna IX. Mimo tylko częściowego dla Imperium Konstantyńskiego sukcesu wojny, Gwiezdne Imperium zapadło się pod własnymi nogami i w jego miejsce monarchię zastąpiono rządem ludowym. Ród Novésów zaś uciekł do Skyriver, gdzie skryli się na dworze Nowego Imperium. Później wraz z ich powrotem i o dziwo wsparciem Unii w odzyskaniu tronu relacje zdecydowanie się polepszyły, a to zostało umocnione jeszcze bardziej przez późniejszy ślub Konstantyna X z Marieliną I, doprowadzając do krótkiej (blisko dziesięcioletniej) unii personalnej i prawie kompletnej unifikacji galaktyki satelitarnej Attrenikos pod sztandarem ludzkości. Nowe Imperium Trzecia Republika Rzesza Victeriańska Wspólna historia Rzeszy Victeriańskiej i Unii Attreńskiej sięgają jeszcze czasów istnienia Imperium Konstantyńskiego i Imperium Victerii. Powiązane językowo-kulturowe państwa, które znały przełęcze i wormhol do swoich wzajemnych galaktyk państwa utrzymywały bardzo dobre relacje, zważając na podobieństwa między nimi oraz to iż oba państwa należały do Ligi Ludzkiej. Sojusz z Rzeszą został pogłębiony gdy wielu obywateli i wojskowych z Victerii przybyło na pomoc Unii podczas wojen unifikacyjnych. Konfederacja Hareddian Sotsunki z Konfederacją po utworzeniu Unii pozostały takie same jak za czasów Imperium Konstantyńskiego, oprócz tego, iż Konfederacja rosła coraz bardziej zależna od Unii, a wkrótce po drugiej wojnie unifikacyjnej Konfederacji nadano tytuł federatoi, państwa zobowiązanego militarnie i blisko związanego politycznie z Unią, działając na bazie podobnej do lenna bądź państwa satelickiego. Monarchowie Unii Attreńskiej 1. Reman I Daubreck-Constantae/Ahzra II Erkana, 532 ABY - 580 ABY 2. Konstantyn X Agiothropos 580 ABY - 590 ABY 3. Teodora I Korona Burz, 590 ABY - 614 ABY 4. Reman II Negocjator, 614 ABY - ??? Przypisy Kategoria:Państwa Kategoria:Państwa Fanon-Canonverse Kategoria:Fargothen Kategoria:Attrenikos Kategoria:Fanon-Canonverse